Karma
by Hells Angelic Spawn
Summary: Based loosely on Showtime's 'Secret Life of a Call Girl'. Similar but not the same in any function. Kagome's a Call Girl, she lives a double life. Her world is about to be turned upside down when a new expierence come's her way.


**A.N. So I've randomly thought this up. Not sure where it's going to go. Not even sure if it's what I originally thought up. But we'll add slowly since I'm getting ready to end one or two things soon... And I'm only working on two things! Well three but I lost my original files when I switched computers. So the summary state's it's based on a TV show based on a book. It's a good book, I read it once. True story, I'm not copying it by switching characters. It's a similar background to the story while incorporating my own story to the twist. Just using everybody's favorite InuYasha characters!**

(**Summary)** Doing Kagome's job might seem easy. It's really not. Living her life might seem nice, she make's amazing money but it's at a price. She love's the work, she hate's the lies. Two people living under one roof, one woman in the apartment. **Based loosely on Showtime's 'Secret Diary of a Call Girl' which is based on a book I cannot remember the title of specifically because of how long it is.**

**INTRODUCTION**

Call me what you'd like. Slut, hooker, home wrecker. It's all just a title inappropriately dubbed to a job that is no where near as easy as you might think. I live a lie, I work a lie, my family and fiends have no clue what I truly do thinking I'm a night secretary for a photo studio. If they knew thing's wouldn't move as smoothly as they do.

So I live my life in two identities. During the day when my loved one's are sure to see me; I am Kagome Higurashi, a 20 year old girl who make's $350,00 American a year as a secretary who works night's in a photo studio. But truly in my real profession; I am Karma, a 22 year old Call Girl. Yes I have sex for money, but the business I do we do not just meet our clients for the sex. It is all very pretty looking from the outside. We are known to some as a dating service, where men (or women, as we do have men in our employment) can call for a date and according to preference can meet with their perfect date and for one night they get the perfect girlfriend or boyfriend. We cater to every whim, clothing, hair color, perfume scent, eye color, as well as what is wanted in the bed. While many just want a person for conversation during dinner and a good fuck after there are also those who have bad marriages and want that perfect bride; the one who fawn's over him, takes his shoes and is waiting in for him to please the husband in any form possible sexually. All while doing a job as a date I have to stay in character as Karma. In this identity I'm clever, sexy, sarcastic, sensual, and a person that can make any man come with a single look. As Kagome I'm known for being rude, 'gothic' which I hardly am, and every girl's worse nightmare all over a single boy. My best friend, and my ex-boyfriend; Sesshoumaru Takaeda. He's gorgeous yes, brilliant, kind to a extent, but nothing to me other than a friend.

Sesshoumaru knows nothing of my life as Karma. He would surely put a stop to it, as well as inform my family which could make thing's worse. So I haven't let him in on what I do. He knows I am not a secretary, he tried going to the studio I said I worked for. They were closed, and he was also informed that neither have they ever had need for a night secretary but they are not open after 6:00 PM. So he hunted me down, thankfully I wasn't working that night, and demanded answers. I explained that I am not a secretary, but that I could not tell him what it was I did. He said that as long as I wasn't doing anything possibly illegal, or that could get me into grave danger, he would not push our boundaries and not say anything about my job.

A.N. So that is my intro chapter. Even if I don't get many responses I will probably continuing to update the story to get the idea out of my mind. It's nothing huge to me, just a idea I had.


End file.
